The Enemy
by wickedblack
Summary: In third year, Harry discovered that his mother was not the one he thought she was. After being fed too many lies, he decided that he would not be Dumbledore's pawn anymore. Now, in seventh year, after a fight with Ron, Harry found himself hit by an unknown spell and turned into a pet. Kitten!Harry Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

*****HP*TR*****

Harry Potter silently waited in the courtyard for his friend, Draco Malfoy, to arrive. He had managed to escape the mudblood, Hermione Granger, by leaving her in the library and he had managed to lose the blood-traitor, Ronald Weasley, on the Quidditch pitch. They were following him around way too much to Harry's liking. Sure, he kept hanging around with them but he only did so because Draco had asked him to do so. He would have dropped his Boy-Who-Lived persona long ago but he had been spying for Draco instead.

Harry sat down on the floor, his back resting against the stone wall. Draco would be here any moment. He thought back to the day he went from being Gryffindor's Golden Boy to being one of the darkest wizards ever.

" _ _Why did you so this?" Harry exclaimed as Hermione fell unconscious to the ground.__

" _ _I'm sorry but I need to talk you." Sirius said as he slid off Buckbeak.__

" _ _And you needed to curse my friend to do so?"__

" _ _She can't hear us, alright?" Sirius sighed. "I didn't really tell you everything back at the Whomping Willow."__

" _ _What do you mean?" Harry was confused. What else was there to say?__

" _ _You have to understand that you can't trust Dumbledore. He's hidden a lot of things from you. I heard about all the lies he's fed you while I was in Azkaban. That's why I decided to break free, mostly. The other reason was because I missed you, a lot."__

" _ _What are you getting at?" Harry asked, impatient. He hated it when people beat around the bush.__

" _ _He's not the good guy in the story, Harry. He's paying your friends to be your friends, just to make sure that you'll always be his lille pawn, he...he took you away from me."__

 _ _Harry frowned deeply as he tried to keep his tears from falling. "What do you mean?" He was confused, extremely confused. Why would Dumbledore take him away from his godfather?__

" _ _Lily's not your mother, Harry." A single tear fell down Sirius' cheek.__

 _ _Harry's frown deepened. He didn't understand why Sirius was telling him that. Of course Lily was his mother, who else could it be? Then, it all made sense. He had had a long conversation with Professor Lupin -Remus- earlier that year and he had learnt that, in the Wizarding World, men could get pregnant. He had been shocked at first, but then it had seemed logical actually. It was a magical world, anything was possible, right? The way Sirius had said that Dumbledore had taken Harry away from him made more sense now.__

" _ _You're my mother, right?" Harry whispered softly. He had to admit that he still had a little bot of trouble believing it but happiness was blooming inside him. It meant that one of his parents was still alive.__

 _ _Sirius nodded mutely as he chocked on a sob. Harry wasted no time and embraced his godfa- his__ mother __, his own tears spilling over. "I missed you so much, Harry." Sirius sobbed in Harry's hair.__

 _ _Harry had never been so happy before. He finally had a family, a real family. Sure, his father was missing but he had his mum at least. Despite his happiness, Harry couldn't prevent a spark of pure hatred from lightening in his chest. He hated Albus Dumbledore. He hated the Gryffindors and his so called had made his life hell. He realized that he hated them even more than he hated Voldemort, the man who had tried to kill him three times. They had no right to keep him away from his mum.__

 _ _He vowed, right then and there, that he would make Dumbledore and his pawns' lives hell.__

 _ _A happy chuckle escaped Sirius' lips as he pulled away. He cupped Harry's cheeks, smiling softly. "You'll have to get rid of that glamour, okay? You're not supposed to look like that." Harry nodded mutely. Of course, he looked too much like Lily Evans. He wasn't supposed to. He wasn't even surprised to hear that Dumbledore had placed a glamour on him. "I have to go, but I'll promise I'll come back for you, okay?" Harry nodded again as his mum pulled him into another tight hug. "I love you, Harry." Sirius said as he kissed his forehead.__

" _ _I love you too." Harry mumbled.__

 _ _Sirius climbed back on Buckbeak's back. "Your father would be proud of you."__

 _ _Tears started to fall down Harry's cheeks again as he watched his mum fly away. He would have loved to get to know his father. He would have been so happy, growing up with both his mum and dad. But it had been snatched away from him by Dumbledore. The old man had forced him to live with horrible muggles who hated and beat him and he had made him believe things that weren't true. He had even sent his mum in Azkaban. Harry wouldn't even be surprised if he were to find out that Voldemort's ideas were better than Dumbledore's. There was nothing bad with wanting to keep muggles and muggleborns out of the Wizarding World after all.__

 _ _Harry hated muggles and he would do anything to never see one again, ever.__

 _ _He then proceeded to wake Hermione up and obliviate her. He made her forget about them freeing Sirius. She didn't need to know that, she needed to keep thinking that Harry was still on Dumbledore's side.__

 _ _Harry had worked on ficing the mistakes he had made over the last three years. He made amends with one Draco Malfoy and told him about his changing sides but he asked him to keep it secret. Draco had agreed, but only if he got to make the Gryffindors' lives hell as well. Draco had then asked Harry to spy for him, and by doing so the Dark Lord, and Harry had agreed immediately. He had wanted to stop pretending to be Light but he reckoned that pretending to be Light to be able to spy on__ them __was much more funny. In the end, the only ones aware of Harry being Dark were Draco and Sirius.__

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by creaking sound. He looked quickly around, reading to curse anyone who had been spying on him. He had spent four years as a spy himself so few were the people who were able to take him by surprise and anyone who had managed to do so had ended up dead anyone. That was how Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, had died. He had seen Harry's true appearance in the maze, during the last task of the Triwizard Tornament.

Harry sighed when he realized that there wasn't anyone here. The creaing sound wust have some from a bird somewhere. He let his head fall back against the wall and let his glamour drop. He regained his real appearance, the one only two people were aware of; his hair turned jet black, his cheekbones were slightly higher, and his eyes went from emerauld green to silver gray. He didn't even need his glasses anymore. He didn't look much like his mum, apart from his eye and hair color, he looked just like his dad.

Harry sighed again, he missed his mum. He still had to wait two more days before he could see him again. They had taken to spend the summers and weekends together but Harry found that a week without his mum was too much. Even after four years, he still wanted to spend as much time with his much as he could. There were only two months before Christmas break and then he would get to spend three whole weeks with him. Harry couldn't wait.

He pulled Sirius' letter out of his pocket. He had sent it a few days after his escape on Harry's thrid year and Harry always carried it with him. Sure, it looked old and like it had been folded and unfolded too many times but Harry couldn't find it in himself to get rid of it. He loved reading it.

 _ _Dear Harry,__

 _ _I hope you like the broom. I wanted to get you something but I didn't know what so I figured that a broom was a good idea. I also hope that you are not having too much trouble getting used to, you know, me being your mother. I miss you, Harry.__

 _ _I know that I already left you a note with the broom but I wanted to explain things, about you, about your dad, about us.__

 _ _Well, first, I don't know if you knew it but your real name is Hadrian James Potter-Black. You probably thought your last name was only Potter and I didn't know if you knew that your name was Harian so...yeah. And I'm rambling. Anyway, I loved your dad. So much. We got together in our fifth year. Everyone thought that he was in love with Lily Evans but he hated her. We all did, actaully. Your dad, Remus and I. She was arrogant and a know-it-all and she was Dumbledore's little pawn. He wanted them to get together no matter what. No matter how many times James pushed her away, she kept insisting. Dumbledore threatened me once, it was in our seventh year, I think. He told me that if James and I kept dating and James and Lily didn't get together, he would get rid of me.__

 _ _James and I decided to keep our realtionship secret then and he started to pretend to be dating Lily. I didn't want him to do that but he said that he wanted to keep safe and if he had to pretend to be in love with an arrogant muggleborn to do so, then he would. The only one who knew that James was pretending was Remus. You can trust him by the way, he's a really good friend and your godfather.__

 _ _Then your father proposed. He was so happy. We were in the Astronomy Tower one evening, just the two of us and he asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course. Then we married. It was a small wedding, well, it was just Remus and us, really. But it was the most beautiful day of my life, well the second, the first being when you were born.__

 _ _Well, we were married but then, when we had graduated, your father had to marry Lily. I was mad, so mad. I nearly killed her actually but James held me back. He said he didn't want me to end up in Azkaban, he said he planned on spending his whole life with me and my being thrown in Azkaban would just ruin everything. I didn't attend the wedding, Lily invited me, to brag probably, but I didn't go. Remus did though, he was James' best man. He told me how James couldn't stop talking about me and us throughout the night.__

 _ _And a few days later, I learnt that I was pregnant. I could never forget the day I told your dad. He managed to escape Lily's clutches twice a week and spend the day, and the night, with me. I didn't know how to tell him at first. I knew that a baby would just complicate things, but I don't regret having you, Harry, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and to your dad. He spent days smiling after I told him and he wanted to give everything up to be with you and I. But I couldn't let him do that, you were going to be there and Dumbledore threatening me was one thing, but I couldn't let him threaten you as well. So your dad kept pretending.__

 _ _I'm not going to lie, the pregnancy was hard. You were draining most of my magic and your dad couldn't be there to help. I nearly gave up once, I'm not proud of myself but I hadn't seen your dad for a week and I was weak. If it weren't for Remus, we wouldn't be there, both of us.__

 _ _Anyway, it nine long months. But then you were born and I was the happiest man on Earth. I had never seen your dad so happy before. You were so tiny and so beautiful. We were happy, even though your dad had to spend a lot of time with Lily. He spent so much time with her that he missed your first steps. He was furious. And you always asked about him and often ended up crying. Remus was home often, you loved him, spent a lot of time with him. Your first word was Moony actually. Your dad was a little...jealous.__

 _ _One night, I wanted to go back to my family's home, hoping to talk to my parents about you and perhaps make amends. So I left you with your dad, Lily was out for the night so I didn't think there were any risks. I learnt that my father and my little brother were dead and that there was only my mother left. She didn't even let me into the house. So I went back to your dad, I was hoping to spend a quiet you both.__

 _ _But when I arrived at Godric's Hollow, the front door had been blasted off its hinges. I was scared something had happened to you and your dad so I ran inside. Lily's body was in corridor. She had come back somehow, I don't know who killed her but I think it was your dad. Then I ran upstairs, your father was dead, next to his bed and Dumbledore was there. You were in his arms, crying. I wanted to take you from him but he Stunned me. Next thing I knew, I was sentenced to spend a lifetime in Azkaban.__

 _ _He tricked me, Harry. He killed your dad and took you away from me. You must be careful, Harry. He can't know that you know or else- either he'll kill you or he'll obliviate or he could send you to Azkaban. I don't want to lose you again. I can't. If you're in any trouble, go to Snape, or the little Malfoy or anyone who's not close to Dumbledore, okay? I'll see you soon.__

 _ _I love you with all my heart, Harry.__

 _ _Sirius.__

Harry had cried a lot the first time he had read it and he had almost lost his temper and cursed Dumbledore into oblivion right then and there. It still recquired his whole willpower to not shed a tear. His mum and dad loved each other so much and Dumbledore had tore them apart.

Harry jumped when Draco appeared next to him. "You scared the hell out of me, asshole!"

"Sorry." Draco chuckled. "I didn't want to disturbe you while you were reading. The letter again?"

"Yes." Harry folded the letter and put it back in his robes pocket.

"I like you better that way you know. You look better with gray eyes." Draco smirked and kissed Harry deep when he looked up at him. "How much time do we have?"

"I'd say about an hour or two." Harry mumbled against Draco's lips.

"Come on, then. I'm horny." Draco stood up and pulled Harry along with him.

"You really need to find someone to shag; or date it would be even better."

"Oh, please. Tell me you don't enjoy it. It's just sex, Harry. There's nothing wrong with having fun. I lik you, you like me, we have fun." Draco smirked again and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as the blonde took hold of his waist and pulled closer, flushed against his chest, their groins rubbing against each other. "We shouldn't stay here." Harry moaned.

"What is going on here!?"

Harry jumped away from Draco in surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to be here. He turned around to see Ronald Weasley. He cursed inwardly. He hadn't planned to kill him just now.

"You bloody traitor!" Ron spat as he walked toward Harry, wand at the ready. "You were on his side all along!"

"Put that wand down, Weasel." Draco said as he pulled his own wand down.

"You've got no right to tell me what to do, you filthy Death Eater!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald, it is-" Harry started.

"Shut up, you traitor! I knew it, I told Dumbledore that we couldn't trust you. We should've send you to Azkaban."

"You don't-"

"SHUT UP." Ron yelled. And before Harry could process what was happening, a light hit him, sending him flying backwards.

Darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.

 ** ***HP*TR*****


	2. Chapter 1 - Hades

Harry woke up feeling sore and itchy. His eyelids were haevy, so much so that he wanted to go back to sleep right then and there. He could miss his first class after all, it wouldn't kill him to skip a class. But then it all came back to him, hitting him like rock. He couldn't be sleeping in his bed and be supposed to attend classes. The last thing he remembered was a shiny white light. Ronald Weasley had hit him with a spell. He had cursed him, Harry Potter-Black. He vowed that when he saw Ronald again, the red-head would die before he could even say Quidditch.

He hoped that maybe he was in a bed in the Infirmary. Perhaps he had just lost consciousness and Draco had hexed Ronald into oblivion and had carried him to Madam Pomfrey. However, all hope left him when he realized that he was not resting on a soft matress but a fluffy yet hard carpet. He shouldn't be on a carpet. He should either be on a bed in the Infirmary or on the hard, cold ground ground of the courtyard in Hogwarts, not on a bloody carpet. Ronald had probably teleported him somewhere. Where exactly? He didn't know.

He blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was indeed lying on a fluffy black carpet, right next to a huge and high bed. Harry felt like he had been shrinked and was barely a few inches high. Either that or he had landed in a giant's bedroom. From where he was, he could barely catch a glimpse of the silver bedclothes. Harry couldn't deny that they looked beautiful and incredibly silky and comfortable and he would love to slip under them and sleep for days on end. Other than the bed and the carpet, the room was quite bare. There was nothing on the dark gray walls and there was only one nightstand. Harry's eyes fell on a dark-wooded desk on the other side of the room as he looked under the bed.

Harry yawned and decided that he needed to know who the room belonged to. He got up on his four legs and- wait, four legs!? He looked down at himself and discovered that he was black and furry. He looked to be around seven inches high and he had paws. He caught sight of a little pinkish snout. He whimpered. He tried to call for Draco but the only thing that left his mouth was a mew. He whimpered again. He was so screwed. And he was so going to kill the weasel for that. But for now, he needed to check his appearance and for that he needed to find a mirror. He had no idea where to find a bloody mirror though. The bed was not an option, neither was the nightstand. Maybe he could try the desk.

He quickly ran toward it, his four little legs carrying him rather slowly. He was so tiny that he could easily pass under the bed. The little bit of dust there made him sneeze slightly. He huffed in annoyance when he reached the desk. It was high, way too high. But he needed to climb it. He didn't understand why he wanted so much to do that, he could just give up climbing the desk and go look somewhere else but he couldn't bring himself to change his mind.

He tried to climb the chair first. He jumped as high as he could. And he apparently had claws -he had paws so it was not really surprising but it still took him by surprise- because he managed to dig them into the black leather, only his front paws had managed to reach it. He felt like celebrating, he had almost climbed it and all in one go. All he needed to do now was pull himself up and he would be on the chair. He tried to help himself with his hind paws but he couldn't even get them to brush against the chair, and so they were left hanging in the air.

He started to panic when he felt his claws slip down and rip the leather in their wake. No, no, no, he was not supposed to fall, he was supposed to climb. Before he knew it, he was back on the floor, some of the stuffing that made the inside of the leathered chair falling down on his head. He sneezed again. He cursed inwardly, he needed to go up there. Then, he caught sight of the drawers and their small handles. Perhaps he could climb that way. It was his only chance. There were three drawers leading to the top. Three was not much, he could do it.

Next thing he knew, he had already reached the second drawer handle, there was only the third one left. He had almost reached his goal. Happiness exploded in his chest and he felt somehow proud of himself. His forepaws were clinging to the second handle and he pushed himself up with his hind paws, allowing him to reach the third drawer. He mewed in happiness and accomplishment. He just had to reach the top now.

As he pushed on his hind paws, he didn't notice that the second drawer started to slip off and strangely enough the third one was slipping off as well. He mewed in distress as he felt his paws slip. He didn't want to fall again, he had almost made it.

Harry wanted to scream as he fell down but it only came out as a loud mew, followed closely by a loud whimper. He fell hard on his side, and pain exploded in his entire tiny being, so much so that he was sure he had broken something. He whined and mewed loudly, which he initially wanted to be a scream, when he saw the two drawers fall. Luckily enough, they turned as they fell, landing backwards and trapping Harry instead of crushing him. Papers fell on him and he was soaked in ink as his world was reduced to only darkness.

Tom Riddle sighed heavily as he walked out the 'meeting room'. It was supposed to be a dining hall but Tom had turned it into a room where he held his meetings with his Death Eaters and so he had taken to calling it the meeting room. He had just met with his Outer Circle, their attack on a small Scottish village had been success and they had managed to kill most of the muggles who lived there but then Dumbledore had decided to ruin Tom's day by sending his Order of the Fried Chickens. Four of his Death Eaters had been killed during the attack while only one Order member had perished and to top it off, the Order had managed to save the remaining muggles.

Needless to say that Tom Riddle was in a foul mood.

He had had his fun torturing his Outer Circle, each and every one of them; but it hadn't helped him calming down. Tom still was quite furious. He didn't understand why he hadn't killed some of his useless followers, surely it would have calmed him a bit more. They were just a bunch of mindless and useless weaklings. But every leader needed followers, right? He would just need them until he won the war and then he would get rid of them. He would just keep his Inner Circle by his side. _They_ were worthy, worthy of being his followers. The idea of having a Consort briefly crossed his mind but he quickly shoved it away. He didn't have time to have a Consort. Besides, he was quite sure that he would never, ever find someone who would fit him. He needed someone as dark and cruel as him and no woman could ever be. Neither could any man for that matter, the gender didn't matter to him. _No one_ could measure up to the Dark Lord.

He sighed heavily as he reached his bedchambers, he couldn't wait to finally be alone in his room. He loved his chamber, it was quiet and peaceful and clean and dark. Everything he liked. It smelt like burned wood and coffee. Everything that made his room made him feel at peace. He dropped his glamour, relieved to finally be looking like himself and not a rotten snake. But he had to keep up appearance to make his followers, and people in general, fear him. The only ones aware of what he truly looked like were Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange. Not even Dumbledore was aware of the fact that he had regained his old appearance. For someone who claimed to know everything, the old goat truly was aware of very little.

Tom froze when he heard a loud commotion coming from inside his room. He quickly pulled out his wand and put his free hand on the door handle, ready to burst in. He was quite surprised. Who had managed to go past his wards. They were the most powerful ever, no one was supposed to be able to go past them and every being that actually passed them managed to only because he allowed it. He was aware of every crossing. Besides, no one was allowed into his bedchamber, _no one_. And all of his followers were aware of that. Any one who would dare to come into his room would die instantly.

Tom took a deep breath and harshly opened the door. He was ready to throw a Killing Curse at whomever was there. He was quite happy to finally be able to kill someone. It had been quite some time now and he started to miss it. He missed the way life left people's eyes when he was killing them. His lack of killing was the result of allowing his followers to do all the dirty work and he was beginning to regret his decision to let them attack muggles without him.

Tom lowered and his wand and sighed in defeat and disappointment when he realized that his room was empty. No one was there. He must have gone mad with old age. He was about to shed his robes away when he noticed the mess next to his desk, so someone had been there. He wasn't that mad after all. He went to look into his en suite bathing room but a soft and pain-filled mew made him freeze midway. He quickly whirled around and worked on putting his drawers back where they belonged, only to discover a little intruder.

It was a kitten. A tiny, furry, black kitten. It couldn't be higher than twenty-something inches but it was hard to say since it was lying on the floor. Despite it being pitch black, Tom could see that it was covered in ink and that it must be hurt for it was looking at Tom with big, pain-filled gray eyes. Tom couldn't deny that the little being was cute though, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"So you made this mess, uh?" Tom asked playfully. The little kitten only whined, which nearly sounded like he was crying. "It's okay." He gently picked the little kitten up. "I'll heal you in no time and then you need to get washed because you're covered in ink."

He quickly went to the bathing room, the kitten pressed softly to his chest, and put it down on a pile of towels that was there. "Where does it hurt?" The kitten only whined. "Of course, you can't understand me." But then, the kitten started licking his side, right where his ribs were supposed to be. Tom sighed. "You're pretty reckless, aren't you?"

It only took Tom a few seconds and a little _Espikey_ to mend the broken bones and the kitten was back on his little paws, wagging his tail excitedly. He licked Tom's cheek and the wizard took it as a thank. "Now, your bath. You need to be all clean and else you'll get itchy."

Tom filled the pedestal washbasin with warm water, glancing at the kitten from time to time as it stared at the water, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. Tom was very much aware that cats were supposed to despise water but this little kitten didn't seem to be a normal cat. Weren't cats supposed to always lend back on their feet after all?

Then, he turned back around toward the little kitten, only to notice that it was gone. Had it jumped? Tom had put it down on a piece of furniture which was pretty high for a kitten since it reached Tom's waist. The little one couldn't be so reckless right? Tom quickly looked around the bathing room, hoping to see the kitten somewhere here. "Come on, where are you little one?" He went to search in his bedroom but it was also empty. He sighed and frowned in confusion. His door was closed so it couldn't have left, yet it wasn't here.

A small chuckle escaped Tom's lips when he heard a little sneeze coming from under his bed. The little devil had found a hiding place then. He crouched next to it and looked. The little kitten was pressed on the far wall and shivering in fear. He looked even smaller than he already was. "Here you are."

The sneezed again which made Tom smile fondly. He was cute, too cute. "Come on out, I am not going to hurt you." The kitten mewed and carefully took a step forward. "Come on." Tom smiled warmly; trying to put the kitten at ease.

Eventually, the kitten was within arm reach and Tom picked it up, cradling it to his chest and taking him back to the bathing room. "I promise I am not going to let you drown." As if the kitten had understood him, he started thrashing around, trying desperately to escape. Tom groaned in annoyance.

He managed to get the kitten into the water, lowering him slowly and carefully but it just wouldn't stop trying to fight Tom's hands off. Tom ended up with endless scratches on his hands and forearms. Tom might have considered letting the little devil drown once or twice but then he had thought better of it. But eventually, the kitten seemed to understand that Tom wouldn't let him drown because it stopped mowing. it remained quite tense but it allowed Tom to wash the ink away. He washed the kitten's fur with some soap and then proceeded to rinse it.

"See? It was not so bad."

The kitten mewed, probably begging him to be hurry and get it done and over with. Tom chuckled. He got the kitten out of the water, emptying the washbasin at the same time, and picked a dark green towel up which he used to dry the little one.

"There you go." Tom said as he put the kitten down on his bed. "All clean and dry. Now, stay put while I clean the mess you have made."

He made the ink go away with a quick Vanishing Spell, used a _Scourgify_ on his stained papers. They were quite important papers so he was glad to be able to save them or else he would have had to strangle the little kitten. He always kept his most precious papers in his bedroom instead of his study for only him was supposed to be able to enter it, but it seemed that a mischievous little kitten had wanted to come and wreak havoc here. Then he put back his drawers in place and everything was the way it used to be, as if the little kitten had never stepped foot here.

Tom was pulled out of his thoughts by a distressed mew. He quickly turned toward his bed where the little kitten was clinging to the bedclothes, trying not to fall from it. Its little claws were starting to rip them, creating ten long holes. Tom cursed under his breath, and pushed the kitten back onto the bed before casting a _Reparo_ on his damaged bedclothes. He sat in the middle of his bed, pulling the kitten next to him.

The kitten wagged his tail excitedly and before Tom could comprehend what was happening, it pounced on him, making him fall backwards. Tom chuckled at the kitten's antics.

"Shall I keep you then?" Tom asked as he petted the kitten's head.

He felt a little tongue lick his cheek and a purr escaped the little devil's throat as he rubbed his head against Tom's cheek. Tom couldn't help but smile. "I'll take that as a yes. So you'll need a name for I can't keep calling you 'kitten', that's very unpractical." The kitten perked up at that, his little ears straight and focused. His big gray eyes were fixed on Tom's crimson red ones. And Tom couldn't help but think that the little kitten understood him somehow.

"I need to know whether you are a girl or boy to give you a name. Would you let me take a pick?" Tom asked. He felt stupid asking questions to a kitten but he didn't want to end up with more scratches so he wouldn't take any chances. It seemed to consider Tom's questions and then it rolled on its back, allowing Tom to see that he was a boy, just as Tom had suspected. It then came back on Tom's chest and look at him straight in the eye again.

"How about..Midnight?" Tom offered, it would fit the little black kitten perfectly.

The little devil wrinkled his cute little nose in what looked like disgust. It didn't seem to like that name. "Alright, not Midnight. That's quite common anyway and you need a very special name, don't you?" Tom chuckled again. It surprised him to notice how many times he had chuckled in the kitten's presence. He didn't usually chuckle. He sneered, he did _not_ chuckle. "Then, how about Death?" Tom himself thought that it was quite a bad idea but he offered it anyway. The little devil bumped his head into Tom's chin in protestn it seemed that he hated it more that Midnight. Then, he found it. The perfect name. "How about Hades?" The little kitten mewed in joy and licked Tom's cheek twice before licking his nose once.

Tom chuckled. "Hades it is then."


	3. Chapter 2 - Stay Still

*****HP*TR*****

Harry didn't know what to do, the stranger had just gave him a bath and he had hated it. He didn't even understand why he had hated it because he used to love taking baths. The stranger then seized him and put him down on the huge black bed. He was mumbling things to Harry but he didn't bother listening, he wanted to know how he had ended up at that stranger's place and above all, he wanted to know who that stranger was. He could be a muggle for all Harry knew. If so, Harry would be happy to scratch him to death, no matter how stunning he was. Moreover, Harry didn't even know how he looked like but he would change that as soon as the stranger was gone. He was no fool, he knew that he was a cat but he still wanted to look at himself.

Strangely enough, Harry felt safe here, with the stranger. He had never felt that way before except for when he was with his mum or Draco. They were the only ones he was comfortable enough with to relax fully. He felt at peace while he was with a complete stranger. What kind of spell was he under? He couldn't possibly trust a stranger. But his heart didn't seem to want to listen to his brain for that contented and happy feeling he was affected by didn't go away. He cursed himself inwardly for his foolishness. He shouldn't have let his guard down one bit, his mum had taught him better than that.

Harry whined softly as he realized that he was bored. The stranger was doing Merlin knows what and Harry wanted to be entertained. He swiftly got to his paws and decided to explore, well as much as the bed allowed him at least. He skipped to the edge of the bed and looked down. It was high, so much so that Harry's world started spinning and he lost his balance, falling from the bed. He dug his claws into the bedclothes, desperately trying not to fall and crash onto the carpet. He mewed pitifully, calling for help, as his claws began to slide down, ripping the soft sheet in its wake. He felt a hand on his backside which pushed him up and back onto the bed. Harry had never felt so grateful in his whole life. The stranger had just saved him from a probably painful fall. Harry was so relieved to be back on the bed, that he missed the stranger sitting on the bed and pulling him to his side.

He looked up at his face and was overcome by the urge to pounce on the stranger. Before Harry managed to fight his annoying instincts, his tail was wagging excitedly. He then pounced on the stranger, making him fall backwards and earning a soft chuckle.

"Shall I keep you then?" Harry felt the stranger's hand on his head as he started petting him. He licked the stranger's cheek in joy and purred in delight as he rubbed his head against the stranger's cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." The stranger said. "So, you'll need a name for I can't keep calling you 'kitten', that's very unpractical." Harry's attention snapped fully toward the stranger then. What did he think Harry was? A pet? His name was Hadrian, nothing else. That beautiful filth of a human had no right to name him otherwise.

"I need to know whether you are a girl or a boy to give you a name. Would you let me take a pick?" Harry nearly swallowed his tongue at the stranger's question. How dared he? As if Harry would just put himself on display for the stranger to see. How mad was he? Harry briefly considered digging his claws deep into the stranger's face, just to make him understand quite clearly what he thought about his stupid question. Then, he looked into the stranger's crimson red eyes and was surprised by the innocence there. It looked as though he had no ulterior motive. Harry paused for a second and he narrowed his eyes, actually considering the stranger's request.

Eventually, he remembered that he was a cat, not a human anymore. The stranger wouldn't see his human bits, he would simply think that he was witnessing an animal's anatomy. And there was nothing bad with seeing a cat's anatomy, right? He sighed inwardly and rolled on his back, allowing the stranger to see him. He remained that way for a second before rolling back onto his paws and climbing back on the stranger's chest. He stared into his crimson red eyes, waiting for him to talk. "How about... Midnight?"

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust and felt like throwing up. What a cliché! That name was awful. Harry would never be named Midnight as long as he was alive. The stranger chuckled and felt like scratching him to death all of a sudden. Surely he wouldn't laugh then. "Alright, not Midnight. That's quite common anyway and you need a very special name, don't you? Then, how about Death?" Harry bumped his head into the stranger's chin in protest. He would do anything to prevent the stranger to call him that way. It was even worse than Midnight.

"How about Hades?" Harry perked up at that. He had expected another shitty name but this one was not so bad. Well, giving that he didn't know how much time he would be stuck with this human, he could probably make something out of it. Besides, Hades was not so different from his real name and it was and it was quite intimidating. Being named after the Greek God of the Underworld was good, he could get used to it. Maybe he could get Draco and his mum to call him that way once he was back to normal.

But the stranger needed to know that he liked this name before he changed it something way worse. No one was here to see what he was doing, well besides the stranger, so he decided to let any inhibition down and mewed in joy before pouncing on the human and licking his cheek twice then his nose once. Surely the stranger would understand that Harry wanted him to keep that name if he did that.

The stranger chuckled again. "Hades it is then." Harry licked the human's cheek once again but his lick turned into a nip. He felt playful all of a sudden. He wanted to play. Another chuckle left the stranger's mouth. "I'm afraid it is time to go to sleep, little one." Harry whined. "You may not be tired but I had a long day."

The stranger gently pushed Harry aside and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Harry whined again and mewed to call for the stranger. He wanted to play!

Well, if the human didn't want to play with him, he would play by himself. He quickly looked around, searching for something to play with and eventually set his eyes on a pillow. There were two of them and it looked like the stranger was living alone so surely he had no need for the two of them. Harry got ready and jumped on the pillow. He started to dig his claws into it, enjoying the ripping sound that came out of it. He shook the ripped pillow around, causing feathers to fly around him. Harry felt like he was in Heaven. He had never had so much fun before. He abandoned the ruined pillow and began playing with the flying feathers.

He was busy batting them around with his tiny paws when a booming voice startled him, causing him to fall off the bed. Thankfully, he landed on his paws this time. He looked up to see that the stranger had come out of the bathroom and was glaring daggers at him. Harry mewed apologetically, the last thing he needed now was for the one who was providing him shelter to hate him.

The stranger sighed. "You're a little devil, aren't you?" He pulled his wand out and cast a __Reparo__ on his pillow. Well, now Harry knew that his stranger was not a filthy muggle. Wait, no not his stranger, __the__ stranger. Harry didn't know where this possessiveness was coming from but he hated it.

The stranger slid under the covers and Harry mewed in protest. He wanted to be on the bed as well, surely his- __the__ human wouldn't let him sleep on the floor, right? Sure, there was a carpet that Harry would use as a bed but the stranger's bed had been extremely comfortable and he wanted to be back on it. Harry was about to mew again when he saw his stranger bend over the bed and pick him up.

"If you cause any more trouble, I swear I'll cut you in half." The stranger glared, probably wanting to scare Harry into behaving. But Harry found the stranger more endearing and cute than scary. He crawled from the pillow his stranger had put him on and went to lick the human's cheek.

The stranger chuckled. "I don't scare you at all, do I?" Harry licked his cheek again. No, he did not. "Well, I'm lucky that all of my followers aren't as fearless as you are."

Harry wanted to say that __of course__ he was fearless, he was a Potter-Black, he had nothing to fear but he merely mewed instead and wagged his tail excitedly. "No! No playing." The stranger exclaimed.

Harry pouted and went back to his pillow. "Well, looks like you're not as disobeying as I thought. Perhaps I could keep you." Harry perked up in surprise at that, but his stranger was already lying on his back with his eyes closed. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He mumbled, probably already falling asleep.

Harry felt his heart fill with warmth. He wanted the feeling to go away but he couldn't bring himself to actually make it. He crawled over to his stranger and purred as he nuzzled his neck. He lied down right then and there, flushed against his stranger's neck and he closed his eyes, enjoying his human's body warmth.

It took him a moment to realize what his stranger had said. He had talked about followers. What kind of man had followers? A leader. But the only man who had followers in the Wizarding World was Voldemort, well as far as Harry knew at least. Could his stranger be Voldemort? __No__ , not __his__ stranger. __The__ stranger. The man didn't belong to Harry. Harry looked up at the stranger and the first thing he noticed was that he was fast asleep. He was even more beautiful when he was asleep. His features were slack with sleep and he looked peaceful and content. He looked young, really young, barely a couple years older than Harry himself. But above all, he looked human, a beautiful human. The last time Harry had seen Voldemort, he looked like a snake, a pale and lifeless snake. But there he was, ressembling a human. He reminded Harry of the Tom Riddle he had met in the Chamber of Secrets on his second year, only he looked a few years older.

Harry was sure that this man was Tom Riddle, almost. He was not against the idea of getting a confirmation. But, obviously, if his stranger indeed was Voldemort, Harry couldn't possibly stay here. He despised fleeing but he was no suicidal man, he valued his life and he didn't want to lose it. Well, the man didn't even know that he was Harry Potter-Black and he didn't need to know. Harry was safe as long as he was a cat. Once he turned back to his human form however... Well, that was another matter altogether. A shiver ran through Harry's tiny body. He needed to get away before he turned back. He would flee as soon as he could.

Harry sat up, not feeling tired at all anymore. He was bored out of his mind. He didn't want to think about the fact that his stranger would kill him in a heartbeat if he discovered who he truly was. So he needed something to keep himself occupied. He padded over to the edge of the bed and looked down, just as he had done before. It was awfully high. He felt like he would break his neck if he jumped down and the mere thought made his world spin. He would have never thought that he was one to be afraid of heights but it looked like he was. Or perhaps it was just due to his small size. He took a deep breath and jumped but not before throwing a last glance at his stranger. He refused to call him either Tom or Voldemort just yet. He would do so once he had the confirmation he sought, he would just be his- __a__ stranger for now.

He landed on his paws once again and nearly cheered. It looked like he was getting the hang of it. He padded around the room, taking time to look around. Everything had an ethereal look to it as it was hit by the bright moon light. Harry had caught it lighting his stranger's face right before he jumped, making him look like he was an angel fell from Heaven. A huge yawn broke Harry's jaw but he ignored it. He wanted to find a mirror and the sooner, the better because once he had had a look at himself, he would be able to go back to bed and have a good night sleep, cuddled against his stranger.

He grinned when he caught sight of the bathroom door which was ajar, just enough for Harry to slip inside. The bathroom was in complete darkness but Harry could see quite clearly, probably thanks to him being a cat. Harry put his tiny paw on the door and pushed, just enough to get in more easily. The door's hinges squeaked as Harry pushed, creating an acute creaking sound. He quickly turned around to check whether his stranger had woken up or not. The man merely turned in his sleep which made Harry sigh in relief. He swiftly slipped into the bathroom, not wanting to disturbe his stranger any further.

His eyes immediately fell on the mirror above the sink which his stranger had washed him in earlier. He needed to find a way to reach it. He couldn't quite jump to the sink in one go, it was way too high and there was no furniture underneath for him to jump on. There was a bathtub though and it was just the right size for Harry to jump on the side and he could jump to the sink from there. Harry got to work and jumped, easily landing on the side but he slipped and fell to the bottom of it where it was still slightly wet from when his stranger had taken a bath or a shower, Harry didn't know. He huffed in annoyance and shook the water off his fur. He __hated__ being wet. He tried to jump back on the side of the bathtub but slipped again. He mewed in protest. He was way to tired to waste time slipping. He jumped yet again and beamed as he didn't slip this time, he managed to put all four of his paws on the bathtub side. He was one step away from reaching the mirror, he just had to jump to the sink now. He could reach the sink without jumping, just by extending his paw but he didn't want to slip again and if he extended his forepaw, he would have to push on his hindpaws and surely he would fall back.

He braced himself and jumped, landing deep into the sink. He cheered inwardly, he had made it! He sat up straight and put his forepaws on the mirror. He __finally__ looked at himself, he __finally__ had the chance to look at himself, his new self. He had thought that he was a cat but he realized that he had been wrong all along. He was not a cat, he was a kitten. He was small, really small. He couldn't be taller than seven or eight inches. He had a pitch black fur which made his big silver gray eyes stand out. He moved around slightly, just to check that it was really him. He moved his ears, his paws, he opened his mouth, revealing pointy little teeth and a thin red tongue. He was a kitten, a tiny kitten. He already knew that he was a cat but seeing it was entirely different. He couldn't deny the truth anymore. He had been turned into a kitten by a Weasley, a freaking Weasley. He would get his revenge.

Harry yawned again and decided that it was time to go back to bed. He slid back into the sink, went to the other side and looked at the ground. It was high, higher than the bed. He was not sure whether he wanted to jump or not. It was scary. Eventually, he decided to pass by bathtub once again. He jumped back into the tub, soaking himself into the puddles of water once again. He huffed and shook the water away from his fur. He wished water never existed. He jumped again to get out of the tub but it took him five tries to succeed, every time falling back into the tub. Harry was exhausted when he got out of the bathroom, his eyelids were incredibly heavy. He just wanted to cuddle with his stranger and sleep for days on end.

He cursed when he finally reached the bed. He couldn't climb it. He hadn't thought of that when he had left it. He had been so focused on discovering his new appearance that he hadn't thought about climbing back. He mewed pitifully, pulling on the bedclothes which were hanging from the bed. His claws were ripping them again but he didn't care, he wanted to sleep, he __needed__ to sleep and he wanted to sleep with __his__ stranger. He knew he sounded like a spoilt and whiny little child but he was a kitten, he had __every__ right to be whiny. He kept whinning and mewed, praying Merlin that his stranger was a light sleeper and that he would wake up and pick him back up and let him sleep on the bed.

But it seemed that luck was not on his side tonight because his stranger didn't wake up. Harry would have cried if he could. He was pretty sure he actually did but it only came out as whiny sounds. He was exhausted and he wanted to cuddle. He didn't how much time he spent mewing and whining, begging his stranger to wake up but eventually, he curled in on himself on the dark and cold carpet. He cried himself to sleep.

Harry startled awake when he felt a large hand pick him up. He opened sleepy gray eyes and was greeted by his stranger's smiling face. "Why did you get down?" He asked softly, his voice hoarse with sleep. Harry whined and rubbed his head against his stranger's cheek. His stranger chuckled. "You were bored, weren't you?" Harry whined again and nipped his stranger's neck. He curled up on his stranger's chest and promptly fell back asleep.

"How am I supposed to get up now?" He heard his stranger mumble before darkness swallowed him up.

Next time Harry woke up, it took him a moment to realize where he was. He heard a light humming and looked up. He was on his stranger's lap who was sitting at his desk, writing something, probably a letter, while absentmindedly humming to himself.

"Awake at last?" His stranger said, chuckling slightly as he looked down at Harry. Harry yawned widely and stretched his aching limbs, digging his claws into his stranger's thighs by doing so. Harry sat up, ignoring his stranger's hiss and wagged his tail excitedly, expecting to be entertained. Surely, his stranger wouldn't ignore him, right?

"No playing yet, little one. I have a letter to finish writing." His stranger said. Harry whined and dug his claws into his stranger's thighs once again. He deserved a little pain. "You Devil." His stranger hissed. Before Harry could comprehend what was happening, he was on the floor.

"Stay put." His stranger ordered him. "Or else I'll have to lock you up in the bathing room."

Harry huffed in annoyance and decided to sulk. If his stranger didn't want to play with him now, then he would stay mad at him all day long. He tried hard, as hard as he could, to not be distracted and act like he was not mad but he grew bored at some point. He felt like his days always came down to boredom. He started playing with the end of his stranger's robes.

But he was picked up, ripped from his toy and put down on the desk. "Alright, I'm done working for the day so we could play until lunch which is two hours from now." His stranger said, smiling sweetly.

Harry was about to lick his cheek in joy but then he remembered that he was supposed to be mad, and mad he would stay. He huffed and stubbornly turned around, his back facing his stranger.

"Oh, so you're mad at me now?" His stranger asked. Harry wanted to shout an everlasting list of insults at him but he could only growl. His stranger sighed. "Come on, don't be mad." He sighed. "Aren't you hungry?"

Harry saw very well what his stranger was trying to do and he would __not__ give in. He was no ordinary kitten and he was not stupid enough to give in if someone offered him food. Harry was about to growl again but his stomach growled first, showing his stranger that he was actually starving. Harry would have blushed if he could.

"You are hungry." His stranger said, he had a talent for stating the obvious. "Come on, stop sulking and I'll get you some breakfast." Harry huffed and defiantly raised his chin up. He would __not__ give in. "How about a good bowl of milk. Would you like that?"

Harry's tummy growled even louder, restless at the idea of having some warm milk. He couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around and whined. He was starving. Besides, he was tired of sulking. He wanted to spend time with his stranger.

"I knew I could buy out of sulking." His stranger chuckled and for half a second, Harry was tempted to start sulking again. "So, a bowl of milk, hm?" Harry got up and wagged his tail excitedly. His stranger waved his wand and a bowl full of warm milk appeared next to Harry which he happily lapped up. He had never had such good milk before. He briefly thought about staying here forever just so that he could have some milk every morning.

He looked up at his stranger once he was done with his breakfast, expecting him to play a game with him but then his stranger cursed under his breath. "Well, looks like there will be no playing just yet."

Harry pouted. __No__ , he wanted to play! "Someone just passed the wards. I'll just go and see who it is and then I'll come back so we can play all day long." His stranger got up from his chair and Harry mewed in protest. He didn't want his stranger to leave him. "No, I'm not taking you with me, little one. You stay here and I'll come back as soon as I can." He walked to the door. "No misbehaving, okay?" He added before closing the door.

Harry was left alone and he had no idea what to do. He would probably get bored again, and his stranger had told him to behave so he couldn't possibly cause any trouble. And everytime he tried to have fun, he ended causing trouble so that meant no having fun.

Well, he did not have to obey after all.

 ** ***HP*TR*****


End file.
